The present invention concerns a device for fastening a seal to the guide vanes of a turbine engine.
Turbine guide vanes consisting of sections comprising several blades cast in clusters and fastened by their roots to the casing of the turbine engine, while their heads form an internal flange to which a ring carrying a seal is fastened, said seal cooperating with the teeth of a rotor to form a labyrinth seal, are known.
In a known manner, rings are fastened to the internal flange by means of bolts, but because of the high thermal stresses to which the fasteners are submitted, it is necessary to use large diameter bolts and the corresponding nuts are subjected to considerable heating in the turbulence generated by the proximity of the teeth of the rotor.
The excessive size of the bolts resulting from the above-described condition generates turbulence in the fastening zones, which is detrimental to the fluid flow in the guide vanes. Furthermore, the loss of a bolt would have catastrophic consequences for the operation of the turbine engine.